


The Best Avenger

by MissRomanceJunkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Sam Winchester, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Thor vs Captain America vs Iron Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRomanceJunkie/pseuds/MissRomanceJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument over who is the best Avenger leads to some comfort for the boys' own struggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> I was SO CLOSE to being on time here in the UK. Oh well. Might expand this a little bit more at some point and feel free to point out any errors, it is midnight here after all. :)
> 
> Happy International Fanworks Day! :D

“Seriously Cas, who doesn’t want to fly?”

Cas just looks at his boyfriend, waiting. It only takes a few seconds for the almost visible light bulb to go off. “I think the correct phrase is ‘been there, done that’, Dean.”

“Okay, but you loved flying so that’s still a point for me and you know there’s no beating Thor’s hammer.”

“Mjolnir,” Cas corrects, “And actually that leads us to the only Avenger who is noble and heroic enough to meet the requirements for the title of Best Avenger.”

If the expression taking over Dean’s face is any indication, not to mention the deep groan that sends a shiver down Cas’ spine regardless of the non-sexual situation, he knows where this is going. “Requirements?” Is all Dean says aloud.

“Sorry Cas, but since there’s no empirical way to measure who the ‘best’ Avenger is, I’m afraid I’ve gotta go with Dean on this one and say there can’t be requirements,” Sam adds as he spins a chair and joins them at the long, solid wood table.

“Captain America,” Cas says confidently, ignoring them both.

“Of course,” Dean replies with a long suffering sigh, throwing an arm over his eyes.

“He is _not_ _boring_ , Dean!”

“So you say, but they had to throw Scarlett Johansson’s pretty face into his second film didn’t they?”

“Must you be so sexist?” Sam interjects.

“Are you kidding me?! Just about all superhero stories have scantily clad women in them!”

“That’s no excuse Dean,” Cas makes sure to pout his lip a little, he’s learnt a lot from the brothers since he moved into the bunker for good a few years ago now.

“Anyway, it’s a fact that she’s in it so I’m just calling ‘em like I see ‘em.”

Cas frowns as they stare at each other for a moment, neither willing to yield.

“You know you’re both missing the obvious right?” Sam drawls. “You’re both right. The Best Avenger is noble and heroic, even if he hides that fact right up until he’s sacrificing himself to save a city, he can also fly and has the best weapons that humankind has to offer, thanks to a genius brain that can tackle any problem.” Sam’s eyes go softer as they meet Cas’ and then turn to Dean’s. “He makes mistakes, big ones and small ones, but never stops trying to fix them. He pushes people away to protect them and everything he relies on came from his own skill apart from the people he chooses to fight with, the people he trusts to have his back no matter what.”

“Iron Man,” Dean says quietly.

“Yeah, Iron Man.”

“I see,” Cas says just as softly, “Tony Stark as Iron Man is the most human of them, representing humanity’s endless struggle for peace and expansion both. He is the Best Avenger because he has no superpowers himself, no alien powers or serum-induced enhancements, no specialist training or official orders from S.H.I.E.L.D to follow, no emotion driven transformation into a massive green rage monster. Tony Stark has no reason to pick up the mantle of superhero, no reason to become Iron Man over and over, but for the protection of the world.”

Dean smiles at him and it’s dazzling, it’s one of the ones he gets when he’s done something particularly human.

“Alright, I think we can all get behind that,” Dean says warmly, and in the morning, when they feel a little better about keeping the good fight going, feel a little lighter as they pack up for their next hunt after waking up sprawled all over Sam’s bed and each other after a Marvel Marathon, Cas thinks the Iron Man might have just saved another three lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love! :D
> 
> For anyone interested, I'm hoping to post the sequel to my Avengers fic Human in the next month or so (finally!) and I've got a giant Dean/Cas High School fic to finish off and post too when I get the chance. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! xxx


End file.
